Such a long time Chapter 1
by wordsfromdistrict9.3-4
Summary: The first chapter of our HP fanfic! Please notice we are not native English speakers and we apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

{_Adeline Boydon_}

I run trough the wall between platforms 9 and 10 of Kingscross station and end up on the wizard-full platform, 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express is already waiting there; smoke comming out its top, people already getting in it.  
I look around and soon recognise her red frizzy hair in the distance and run towards her  
"Rosie!"I yell as I reach and hug her, I pull away and a soon as i do Mrs. Weasley pulls me into a tight hug.  
"How did summer go Delly?" she asks.  
"Great, but I'm glad to be going back" I answer with a smile as my parents reach us pulling a cart with my brother's luggage, my little sister Cathy sitting on it. Behind them stands my little brother, Mathew, it´s his first year and I can se he's as nervous as i was the first time I stepped foot on the platform. But there's no sign of Jacky, she´s probably left to see her friends. I pick Cathy up and take her into the train like I do every year, Rosie follows us.  
"Can I go with you Delly?" she asks, hopeful.  
"You know you can't untill you turn 11" I answer getting off the train. Poor Cathy, it's her first year home alone, all the rest at Hogwarts and she still has to wait 4 more years.  
I join mine and Rosie's family to say goodbye, Jacky hugs my parents and dissappears with her weird friend, whose name I don't even know, then Mathiew, after a very long talk with my mom that has her end up almost in tears, gets in as well, joined by Hugo; Rosie's brother who is beggining his second year.  
"You better write! I didn't get you that bloody owl as a decoration, you know?" my mom tells me and hugs me tightly, I turn to Cathy and pick her up but she starts to cry "I'll be home by Christmas, ok?" I say and put her on the floor.  
"Take care of your siblings." my mom tells me.  
"I will, I always have." I answer and then turn around to leave. It´s true, I'm the one who took care of my brother's growing up, since neither of them were ever home.

* * *

{_Mallory Abbott_}

Vivian hugs her son tightly as he tries to breathe.

"Mom... Mom you can let go now..."

"It's your first year, Cole! Aren't you nervous?"

"No, not really..."

No matter what he says, she knows he is, but instead of pointing that out, she just smiles warmly and lets him go.

"He is nothing like you, dear." Vivian says. "I remember your first year, Mallory... You were... trembling!" she continues with a soft chuckle.

"I know mum, I know..." I reply, smiling as well. "I must be the only one in the family!"

"Well it's not my fault you didn't know how awesome Hogwarts would be!... God! I miss it so much!" says my sister, McKenna. "Working is definately not as fun!"

I hug my sister and wave goodbye as I get in the train, though I soon bump into Adeline, who is with her siblings.

"Mathew! You can't move any slower, can you?" she screams angrily. "And where's Jackeline?"she starts looking around like she's crazy. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE HELP ME?" then the train doors close. "Oh well! There's nothing we can do now, I just hope she's in the train!"

"Hi Adeline." I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Oh hi! Can we please go? I really don't want to share our compartment with anyone..."

We both head down the hall until we find an empty compartment; after we get in and sit down, the train starts moving. A few minutes later, we turn our heads to see Alex following another three Slytheryns, her usual friends. Adeline's expression changes to a grimace of disgust.

"Ugh! I hate her so much!" she screams, wanting Alex to hear her.

"Well, you didn't used to..." I whisper, looking her in the eye.

"That was four years ago..." she gazes out the window. She seems a bit sad, but that quickly changes. "We are in fifth year now, Mallory, get over it, we're not friends anymore!"

* * *

{_Alexandria Dalton_}

Rain pours out the car window this morning. The sky remains grey and dark as the red traffic light makes time stop.

"We could still go back... It's not too late"

"Are we back to the same? How many times have we had this conversation, Alex?"

"Tons..."

"I thought you finally understood"

"And I do, but..."

"But?"

"It's just that it used to be so much easier, it used to be normal."

"Do you hate being a Slytherin?"

"I hate all the changes magic has produced in my life and, above everything, I hate feeling different again, even when I'm in a school that shouldn't possibly exist. Even among the most different people on Earth, I can't fit in... Today I'll go back to being alone, and I can telll you that's no fun at all, it's not something I've chosen, but it keeps happening. Even if I manage to make friends, everything screws up! How? Well, I just had to be sorted into Slytherin!"

"It's not like they made you part from them."

I honestly don't want to keep talking, so I just stare out the window, watching the raindrops race to the end of the glass. Finally, the lights turn green. We are getting closer and closer to our destination: Platform 9 ¾

Leonie seems to notice, but she doesn't want to let me, her dearest guitar student, part from the only person I can consider as a friend I can rely on when I'm down.

"What about that boy Elliot?"

I regain some interest for the conversation, knowing I have fallen into Leonie's trap.

"He's a brat."

"Are you sure?"

"He's too obnoxious and conceited for my taste, just like the other two."

"Well, maybe, but he's your friend, right?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

"There, you're not alone, Alex."

"It's not just that... You don't know what it's like to be a muggleborn Slytherin. And the worst part about my parents being muggles is that they don't know anything about this life, you don't have them, you don't have anyone you can say goodbye to when you go in that train, no one wishes you can come home to practice or talk about what you've learnt that year."

"That is true, but you still have me, I know it's not the same, but..."

"You're right about that, I don't know what I'd do without you. But don't worry, sometimes I just like to think out loud."

"This is going to be a good year, I'm sure, you have Elliot and the others, those girls who will want to talk to you again and of course, BlackJack, who will never leave you alone!"

That little black ball of fur cuddles in my lap as he purrs when he hears his name. I could swear he understands every bit of the conversation.

"Sometimes I feel like BlackJack is the only one who understands me, right BJ?"

"We're almos there, you got everything?"  
"Bags, wand, books, cat, uniform... Yes, everything."

"Ok, get out of the car and go inside with BlackJack while I park, alright?"

"Sure, thanks Leonie."

"You're welcome, honey, see you inside."

I run to the huge station doors, trying not to get soaked while I cover my pet with mt coat.

Once I'm sheltered by the ceiling, I place my cat on my shoulder and push the door open. My next destination is that tricky wall I hate. I've bumped into it more than once and it's always humilliating.

I look around and head as fast as possible towards Platform 9 ¾. The wall stands before me, waiting to be crossed by young wizards heading to Hogwarts.

"Alright, BJ, here we are again... Are you ready?"

He meows.

"Then let's go."

I run as fast as I can towards the wall. For a moment I think I'll slam against it, but I push those images away and try to visualize the train and my "friends". I made it, finally. I'm in. And on the first try!

"Took you long enough! I thought you weren't coming at all. How many times have you crushed against it this year?"

"None, actually, Elliot."

"Well... I see you're getting better!"

"Thanks."

"As talkative as ever, I see."

"I know."

I know it doesn't look like I'm happy to talk to this boy with dark hair and green, bright eyes. But deep inside, I'm positive nothing can cheer me up like seeing him.

"The guys are waiting for me in the compartment, are you coming?"

"With you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm sorry, I have to wait for someone."

"Ok, ok, whatever you want. You know where we are, you're welcome if you want to drop by."

"Thanks, see you later."

Now I have to wait for Leonie, who has my luggagge, and say goodbye. It doesn't take her as long as I expected to bring the cart in.

"Everything is set, don't worry, now give me a kiss and have fun in the train."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I saw you talking to your dearest Elliot. I'm sure he wanted you to go with him in the train."

"What? No, he just laughed at me." I lie.

"Whatever. Come on, go in and have fun, seriously. It's going to be a great year."

"See you in Christmas"

"Goodbye, Alex. Take care."

I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek as I smile. I go in the train and wave goodbye again.

In the train Elliot Stapleton, Drew Helliwell and Scott Mardsen wait for me, all of them Slytherins.

Some of the few people who actually tal to me. I walk down the hall while I hold BJ. I see two of my old friends sitting in a compartment and I think I hear the scream something about me. The do not seem happy to see me here, so I hug my cat tighter and I even think about turning around. But no. Elliot and his friends are waiting for me and, just like my guitar teacher said, this year is going to be the best one.


End file.
